The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dot-product processing implemented on an integrated circuit.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Vector dot product processing is often used in digital signal processing algorithms (e.g., audio/video codecs, video or audio processing, etc.). When implementing digital signal processors (DSPs) on integrated circuit devices, including reconfigurable devices such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), physical area and speed of dot product processing structure are factors to ensure that the integrated circuit device is both suitable in size and speed for the task to be performed. However, the dot product computations may utilize individual DSPs and memory resources for each function that increase route length thereby possibly increasing area and performance as well.